148361-lack-of-new-raid-content
Content ---- ---- no source. pure speculation from others spouting their opinions. thank you. i've been googling to hell and back trying to find some info. | |} ---- ---- Thanks for info, didn't know it was coming so soon. Looking forward to it :) | |} ---- ---- ---- The press conference announces whats in the next drop. There is no indication of when the next drop will actually be. We also have no clue if the next drop will include Redmoon. With the amount of testing raid fights need you can expect to see Redmoon on the PTR at least 2 months before it goes live. At least I hope Carbine (or NCSoft) doesn't make the mistake of releasing a poorly tested raid. | |} ---- I won't raid anything, I'm just happy that a date is set for when we will find out more about where the game is heading :) I'm personally in no rush other than I would like bots to be removed :P I haven't got all runes for pvp yet, and I have a lot of work to do on my housing. So, I'm just happy that announcement will be made rather soon, to me it's quite soon anyway. Then ofcourse, having content launched sooner rather than later is always to prefer... and like you say, rather later and have it tested properly. They can't really afford more gamebreaking bugs than they already had, pvp people already got their fair share... not need to let pve players experience the same. | |} ---- ---- ---- Sadly this may be the harsh truth. It's unlikely we will ever see the quality and polish that this game deserves, especially given the fact that the design team who built originally created Wildstar has all but been deleted by NCsoft. I mean hell, I'm not really sure what NCsoft expected to happen when they reduced a AAA design studio's staff and funding to a skeleton crew......... | |} ---- You mean the same team that was responsible for all this #hardcore bs which is basically the reason this game flopped? | |} ---- lol the hardcore raids were the main aspect why this game was good at the start. the rest was buggy/not even implemented. different players like different things... | |} ---- ---- Ahaha, yes different players do like different things. Unfortunately for Carbine, the number of players that actually like and participate in hardcore raids is so small that you can't actually keep a game afloat catering to just them. It will be an important lesson that every MMO dev will look too in the future (hopefully...probably not). Edited December 21, 2015 by Thelonious | |} ---- ---- Winterfest = hardcore i guess. | |} ---- Winterfest isn't gonna hold people in the game after January. But I fully expect they will be announcing more than a new raid coming up, so no reason to sweat it. | |} ---- At least stuff like Winterfest will bring in and keep more people than a new hardcore raid would. | |} ---- People started to play wildstar because of winterfest? | |} ---- Yes. | |} ---- Didnt u know? Winterfest was the biggest hit in all of online gaming. people even forgave carbine's incompetence and lack of solutions for standing issues. And they effin LOVE the empty server on warhound, like a private winter wonderland! | |} ---- ---- Hell yeah having a private server like luminai is just what i wanted for christmas! THX CRABIEN! | |} ---- ---- Well... it's one thing to just not announce or release content. It's a completely different issue to say "It's coming out at the end of 2015" and then hear nothing but "It's delayed until sometime in 2016." That's really the bigger issue here, promises that keep falling through. I get it's a changing game/environment, but at the same time, raiders have been more than patient, regardless of our numbers as you put it. It's hard to take them at their word when it can (and sometimes will) change next week. | |} ---- ---- Became Luminai really that empty again? What a pity. :/ Edited December 21, 2015 by Roman Triller | |} ---- ---- No, they started logging in because of winter-fest :D OT: how many groups actually raid now?? Pretty sure its countable by the hand hah Edited December 21, 2015 by jvjd | |} ---- ---- Woooo careful there , you don't want the snowflake crowd on you now :) Be ready to get swatted/ddosed if it comes to that | |} ---- I wouldnt really know, but i would highly doubt the number is that small. what other reason would there be to play if not to play the awesome raids? | |} ---- Ya man, didn't you know? You have to be a no-life neckbeard if you want to roll with the DS crowd. #snowflake | |} ---- and how long will those stay..... 2 days... on average? the raider stays way longer. but thanks for making me smile :) i hope a lfr tool will come to make it easier to pug raids so more people can see raids. but you would need to switch from raid ID to boss ID and make it possible to queue for each wing seperatly. the current content does not need to be nerfed(even more). if people gear up properly and prepare they can clear GA easily now already. also the numbers argument gets worse and worse. 3 month ago it was "4 guilds" 2 month ago it was "those 400", now its 1000..... its about a perspective for the raiding szene, no new content means alot of those players will stop playing and the other 30000 or how many people raid in total will have little incentive to continue playing if no new content is developed or at a rate of 1 new raid/2 years. Edited December 22, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- The same 2 raids for well over a year...........ya man, that's some deeeeep raid content. Just look at these server packed with rai.......oh wait......ya..... | |} ---- whats the point of your post? i honestly cant tell :P | |} ---- Actually, there are new raiding guilds i hear of all the time. I have since lost count. IT seems that the raiding community is growing, not shrinking. | |} ---- I am not opposed to the new lockout system (makes it easier for people with unusual schedules who want to do progression). but my concern is that having LFR with easymode raids will lower the skill level of players, not elevate them. I think the more difficult dungeon encounters overlap difficulty wise with the easier raid encounters, creating a smooth skill progression. I don't see how LFR fits in. | |} ---- ---- he is a forum raider 100/100 super elitist hardcore. or didnt you know that? | |} ---- You are so bitter about raids. Curious how far have you gotten? You mention that you have to devote time to raid...wait wait, You actually have to spend time to down content, no way. | |} ---- You missed 'another' off that :P But yeah, people called it, we're now waiting on the announcement of the patch contents and it's date (which is still about 3 weeks away), instead of on the patch itself. Ultimately this is all so illogical I can only imagine that this is the route CRB have had to take. They couldn't continue working on drop 7 and the F2P changes, so F2P ate most of this years dev time and it was probably only a few months ago that dev really started ramping back up on new content. The problem is that the core playerbase of WS didn't see any changes with F2P, most of us kept our subs, we just got a bunch of warm bodies to stuff into cracks in raid rosters. In earnest the only way CRB could of kept people happy is that if WS:Reloaded also included drop 7, but then we'd just be bitching about how we can't do any of the new content because it's too buggy. C'est la vie. | |} ---- ---- iLVL 420 yo! | |} ---- Cosmic Rewards, had to add in the tables and balancing of Omnibits, discoveries, new housing, gear and rune changes, added the new Drusera instance, it's a ton of back end work which is a massive undertaking. 2015 was lost not only to F2P, but time was (and likely still is) being eaten by the China release for some as well. Not to mention things like the zPrix Event, Space Chase, Shade's Eve and Winterfest. How much those last four needed is an unknown but also took time. Edited December 22, 2015 by Kitsune Hazard | |} ---- I'm certain the rune and stat changes, along with the re-tuning of everything, was an enormous undertaking. | |} ---- Discoveries already in game, just added different rewards. Rune change / item updates was a big change, I'll give them that, but the only content being Drusera instance, well, that's not a lot. The additional housing, meh, just adding items, not content. Idk, maybe its just me, but I would think adding content is way more of a undertaking than all the other stuff. | |} ---- It's all various levels of work. Let's not forget they retuned DS to 20 man, which likely took a lot of hours and debugging as well. There's a lot they have to make sure works properly, or at least as much as possible. There's just a lot of work to do anything in am MMO as you just don't know what will effect something else sometimes. Some of it may be easy like adding new variables to a table but maybe every RNG percentage has to be changed...for 1000's of items. Changing up all the items was definitely a huge undertaking. New content may actually be easier to add than tweaking/balancing all the old stuff. | |} ---- DS20 was already retuned. It needed to be tuned a little more to add in the new power to gear, but honestly, DS/GA is super easy because of change to gear. But your right about tweaking stuff, because tweak one thing, may break another. | |} ---- DS20 came in 2015 though, so that impacts everything else. Came in Drop 4, while early in the year is still taking time out of other development that could've been going on. So, it's yet another 2015 thing to add to the list. | |} ---- i didnt say anything about even easier raids i just think an ingame tool to find raids is a good idea. | |} ---- ----